


Dark Side & Chill

by thoseindarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Descriptions of Food, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, They get high and bone, munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/pseuds/thoseindarkness
Summary: Ben and Rey are friends who get together once in a great while to smoke, play video games, watch movies, chill... and have lots of sex.





	Dark Side & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in attempted to capture (with words) the experience of an altered mental state. I hope I did it justice. A million thanks go out to my wonderful betas on this one: [DarkKnightDarkSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDarkSide/pseuds/DarkKnightDarkSide), [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife), and double thanks to [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren) for also making a moodboard. Read their work. They are all amazeballs!!!
> 
> Also, made a playlist for it of you're interested.   
[Check out my playlist on Amazon Music: Dark Side & Chill](https://music.amazon.com/user-playlists/f97d5e47cda84d12a870da204c328d47sune?ref=dm_sh_svG7bJHQnyCIxwo44PKHKTKrJ)
> 
> At the moment this is only a one shot, but an idea started to worm around in my brain and I'm letting it percolate. If I decide to write more I may update. For now, I just want them to be happy and well fucked. Alright bitches and boys, smoke 'em if you got 'em.
> 
>   


"I'm downstairs," Rey said into his ear.

"Hang on, I'll buzz you in." Ben paused the game, rolling out of his giant beanbag and dumping the controller onto it.

He hurried to the door, pressing the button on the panel.

"See you in a second," she replied.

Ben's pulse sped up as he spun the bolt lock free and pulled the handle. He could hear Rey's footsteps as she raced up the carpeted stairs to his flat on the seventh floor. She came into view below, smiling up at him and taking the steps two at a time. When she hit the landing she launched herself, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been too long," she groaned into the crook of his neck. Her lips were soft, and her breath tickled his skin.

"Way too long." Ben swung her into the apartment so he could close the door.

Extricating herself from around Ben's neck, she flew to the dining room table, slinging her heavy bag onto it with a loud _thump_. "I brought all the essentials: Jelly Babies, Jammy Dodgers, Mars Bars, Chocolate Digestifs, and your favorite…" she produced from within not one but three Toblerones.

Moving to London was the best choice Ben ever made. There were many reasons, but so far Rey was at the top of his list. Not long after crossing the pond, he went to one of Hux's 'sample parties' in the country and met Rey. They connected on things like insane work ethic, strained relationships with family members, preferred methods of stress relief, and favorite munchies as they shared a bowl of a hybrid Hux had dubbed _Dathomir Ichor_.

By the end of the night they were dry humping in an upstairs room and whispering promises to see each other again soon. It took almost two months to reconnect. That had been over a year ago. They both had such busy schedules that their chill sessions were hard to coordinate, and they often wouldn't see each other for weeks at a time. By week three Ben would get antsy. Thankfully, they never let it go longer than two months.

Rey pulled a few more things from her bag: her favorite controller (because she didn't like any of Ben's, despite the fact that they were all identical), her wallet (so she could pay for her share of the weed), her fuzzy Hufflepuff blanket (Rey was _not_ a Hufflepuff but insisted on labeling herself one), and the last of the snacks. They both preferred sweet to salty and a mid-marathon sandwich or two.

After dumping her bag in his bedroom, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "I've missed you." She punctuated the statement with a kiss, and Ben felt the tension begin to ease out of his muscles. Her lips were so soft and he treasured the rare occasions he got to kiss them. She already tasted like chocolate. She'd dipped into the sweets on the tube.

When he chuckled, she shrugged, smiling. She knew she'd been caught. She spun in his grip, trapping his arms around her waist and pulling him toward the living room. "What did you acquire for us today?"

Ben detoured to the bookcase by the TV. He pulled a tin box from a shelf full of bric-a-brac. _"First Order Kush."_

She groaned happily, wriggling deeper into the beanbag. "This is why I let you pick. You know how to show a girl a good time."

Rey packed the bowl meticulously. The endeavor was a process for her, and she spread her tools out across the coffee table in Ben's spartan living room. Because he didn't treat this process with the same level of attention she believed it required, he had been forbidden from doing it in their session. This was fine, because it allowed him to watch her work. She was always eagle-eyed about examining the bud for stems, making sure the grind was neither too small nor big, and ensuring that the bowl was neither over nor underfilled.

She went through her rituals, checked and double checked her work like it was code she was presenting to a client, then, with a smile, she offered the first hit to him. They settled next to each other in the beanbag, smoked their contraband and settled into exploring a magical video game galaxy until the chemicals hit them.

* * *

Rey blinked.

Several minutes later her ship was flying into a sun, and she couldn't properly recall the sequence of events that led her to take a nosedive into a white dwarf. It took her mind a few seconds to process the reset. Everything began to slow down, or at least her brain took longer to figure shit out.

"Oh shit," she giggled, it's hitting me."

"I noticed your failed attempt at flight." Ben paused the game. "Should we stop?"

She considered it. If he paused now and saved, then it would probably screw up his whole game. It had happened more than once. Her mind wandered off to her last visit, or the time before, she couldn't remember. The errant thought flitted through her head, a scrap of paper carried on the wind. She plucked the message from it as it passed before it was blown away once more. That last time, they'd wandered from the bean bag onto his new sofa and Rey had the honor of breaking it in for him.

He dumped the control onto the floor, calling her attention back to him after her thoughts had strayed. She felt her body pitch toward him, making her giggle. He'd long since perfected that trick of rolling in just the right way so the beanbag did the work of moving her closer. He took her controller too, discarding it with a clatter.

She threw a leg over his hips and his hand was there a moment later, sliding up her thigh.

"Alexa, play Dark Side & Chill playlist."

Rey smiled as the device replied: "Playing Dark Side & Chill playlist."

A haunting melody filled the air as a high and breathy whisper floated out from the speakers. The singer's English was lightly accented with something unfamiliar to Rey; the vowels were just slightly different, something longer than they should be. Drawn out in an unusual way. A deep bass line began to buzz in the background, droning a steady rhythm into her chest. Then a creeping guitar snuck into the background, scratching an odd cry against the background of the song. She began to sway with the melody.

A hand drew her back to the body moving against hers. His hand slid down her back, cupping her ass and bringing her closer. She looked up at him slowly, noticing the way his goatee slowly thickened as it rose toward his chin. Followed the trail of the beauty marks on his cheeks, remembering how she'd once tried connecting them into different configurations with eyeliner pencil, and they laughed about it for hours. Her gaze slid higher until she found his eyes.

His pupils were wide, leaving only the tiniest rings of brown around his eyes. She fell into that blackness, into Ben and how good it felt to be tangled up in him. She felt like she was being pulled into the intensity in Ben's gaze. He always stared at her that way. Like he was trying to look through her. No, into her. Like if he searched hard enough he could find the way inside.

When they were together like this, under the influence, entwined, it always felt like he succeeded. Like he was in her head and he just understood. Their lives had been so different and yet so similar. He _knew _her. She could feel him in her veins, and his whisper in his mind; she could taste his heartbeat like a second on her tongue, and letting him truly enter her was a foregone conclusion. How could she be without him? He belonged inside her. He was already there.

She chuckled. "It's hitting you, too."

He nodded, his full attention on her lips, drawing closer. His breath tickled her nose, a wave of warmth that caressed her chin as it passed. He paused, his cheek twitching when his eyes flicked back to hers.

Ben held her gaze and it felt infinite. She could see the galaxy sparkling in his eyes, and it went on forever. She knew it was just the Christmas lights over his bedroom door reflecting in his eyes, but she still saw the midnight sky there. She wanted to sink into that darkness and be absorbed until she was indistinguishable from the void around her.

His fingers slid under the hem of her shirt and up her back. They were cold and clashed with her warm skin, making her think of highlighter blue icy vapor trails streaking across red hot skin. When she twitched away from the sensation, her lips crashed into his and she gasped into his mouth, sucking the air from his lungs.

He groaned into her mouth, and flattened his hand on her back. Rey gasped again, pressed so close to Ben that there was nowhere left for her body to go. She shifted once more, grinding her body against his. New sensations flooded into her mind. The feel of his tongue sliding against hers. The way his hair slipped through her fingers like black silk. The tingles running through her abdomen every time she rolled her hips against his thigh.

Her shirt was bunching under her arms, and she couldn't quite remember when it had risen. A shudder ran through her at the gentle pressure against her nipples. He released and pinched it again, then again. Tiny ripples of pleasure coursed through her like a wave radiating from her torso to her cunt. Pulse after liquid pulse.

The world moved like honey as Ben slipped her breast free. The air was cool, but his thumb was warm. His mouth opened, and she watched each second flash by, a series of freeze frame images she could recall one by one. His lips parted wide, tongue peeking out, his nostrils flared, his eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks. The anticipation made her skin prickle. She could feel his warmth drawing closer, but he still had so far to go, and it was taking him so long to arrive. She watched the seconds slip by, running thick and lazy across her vision.

Lips made contact with her skin, and something soft and moist flicked across her nipple. A noise came rising from her throat, somewhere between a moan and a growl. There were words dancing around the edge of her consciousness that might describe how good it felt, but they were fuzzy, incomprehensible, floating in and out of focus. They wandered close enough to her that she could almost make them out in the dimness, but then they fluttered away again, leaving her with nothing but unintelligible noises at her disposal.

She reached between them, the rough denim felt oddly good against her hand as she rubbed his growing erection. The sensation gave her pleasure, knowing that what was under it would feel so good. She wanted to free him, to feel him growing in her hand, but she kept rubbing, absorbed in the feeling, allowing the anticipation of what came next to fill her mind. She could remember the feel of him, soft and sated, and she luxuriated in how good his skin had felt.

Rey wanted skin. The word tumbled over and over in her mind. A mantra. A prayer. A plea.

_Skin. Skin. Skin. Skin. Skin._

She wasn't sure if she'd mumbled the word, or if Ben really could read her thoughts. It felt like he could. He probably could. She heard him inside her head, and the words fluttered across her mind in Italics. Like those parts in the books where the telepath sends a message to her friend and it's just a thought.

_Lift your arms, Rey._

She complied, letting the fabric trap her in a prison of cloth, then all at once, she was set free again.

_Rey._

She blinked at the man in front of her, pulling his face into her hands, trapping him between her palms, free to stare into his eternal eyes. This time she could feel him drowning inside her. Splashing at her surface and diving under her waves. He spun underwater, hair flying around him in that lazy way it does when gravity no longer has you in its thrall. She felt him wriggle into her, and through her, and inside her.

_Ben._

* * *

The trick, Rey had taught him, was not to look at her lips.

"Yes, Rey?"

"How long has it been here?" She had a bad habit of carrying on half their conversations in her head and only sharing parts of it with him. Her mind was running away from her, and he couldn't wait to catch up. "How long?"

Rey whispered when they were like this. He wasn't sure why, or when she'd started, or how long it took to fall in love with the way that whisper swirled around inside his chest and stirred up the leaves. She had floated into his world and whispered life back into the long abandoned halls of stone.

The baseline of a new song made the air vibrate around him. It wasn't so much a thing he could see as feel in the way the air shimmered in his mind's eye. He knew the voice, it was his playlist and every song was dedicated to Rey.

_"My love, I feel the fall again. My love I feel the pull."_

The pull hit him. Rey was a celestial body with her own gravity. The heart of a black hole always pulling him in. Her eyes swirled like the void. It wouldn't have mattered how hard he flailed against her, she was primordial. The beginning and end of all things. She would always have him, and all she had to do was open and he would tumble into her.

His lips were pressed to hers. Her nails scraped gently across his cheeks, disturbing bits of stubble. He heard the sandpaper scratching sound like gunshots in his ears, and his dick twitched. She was rubbing her hand against him again. Her mouth disappeared and reappeared on his neck. Each press of her lips and slow graze of her tongue sent a radiating heat through his body. He could feel every movement of her tongue as a tingling in the tips of his fingers.

She repeated her request in a breathy whisper. "Skin."

His shirt fluttered to the floor an instant later and her skin slid against his. He wanted it too. Skin. It was all he wanted. He had one mission, one all-consuming desire. Skin. He pushed her away, hands fumbling at the drawstring on her pants. The loose bow she'd tied melted away, unlacing itself and sliding down her thighs. It was like magic, he simply willed it and they were gone.

She kept a steady, gentle pressure at his pants, and he had to swat her hand away twice while he fumbled at the buttons. He cursed himself for thinking his old button-fly Levis were a good thing to get high in. They'd been right there on the floor, though. The floor of his closet was a mess. When he confirmed with Rey that morning, he'd just kicked the clothes to the side instead of putting it in the hamper, which was a few inches away.

The last of the buttons slid free, and Rey's fingers dipped into the flap of his underwear. His eyes fluttered closed. That sensation, the feel of hands not his own brushing against his shaft. It was overpowering. He wanted time to stop, to freeze the moment in amber and let him linger in that state of ecstasy until his heart finally failed. Her skin was a poem he'd long since memorized, but it still felt fresh and new every time the words crossed his lips. He never wanted to stop reciting the meter of her skin.

_Skin._

He wanted skin. He swatted her hand away again and she snorted.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking her distraction as an opportunity to shimmy his jeans off.

"You don't want me to touch it?" she whispered, laughter and a hint of incredulity coloring her voice. Tiny, strong, silken fingers wrapped around his dick again and the world swam. "You want to be touched, don't you, Kylo?"

Everything snapped back to attention as the words flew out of his mouth. Automated defense systems fired up, lobbing sarcasm bombs from the depths of his mind, without his forethought or consent.

"You don't deserve such power," he growled.

He'd meant power over his dick's nickname, not power over his dick. The latter she could have as often as she wanted. Somehow, despite the lack of context, she'd known exactly what he meant. It made him believe Rey's crazy theory that maybe, just maybe, when they were really fucked up, they could read each other's minds.

"I like his name." She twisted in the beanbag, the promise of warmth and moisture lingering in her eyes as she lowered her head to his dick. He could almost feel her eyes passing over his skin like a physical sensation. "Do you want to be touched, Kylo?"

It jumped. He honestly didn't know if it was voluntary or not. It probably didn't matter. Ben and Kylo were in perfect agreement on the answer to that question.

Rey chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then he was engulfed in warmth and all he could see was nothingness. His whole mind was blank, and there was only Rey's tongue sliding across the head of his dick. Bright pops of light splashing across a dark canvas and painting her image on the back of his eyelids. He sank into a universe at its birth, could see all the way back to the beginning. The quiet void, particles vibrating against each other until they collided, exploding, setting life into motion. He flashed forward from that moment of creation, racing through the expansion of the universe, into the present where waves of pleasure coursed through his body.

He slid his hands down her back, distracted, driven. He let his fingers curl around her ass, reaching for what they wanted, but he couldn't get to it. He tried going around the other way. Found the patch of dark, wiry hair between her legs. Let his fingers wander through the garden before knocking on the front door.

She twisted away from him, sliding off the bag to the floor, focused on her ministrations. The indignant whine she made only made him want it more. He wanted the noise. He wanted to watch the notes of her pleasure float through the air above her, arranging themselves into the perfect aria. She was his favorite instrument, and she made the sweetest music for him.

"Come back here," he muttered.

"Mm, mh," she replied, her mouth full.

"Join me," he whined. "Please."

She pouted around his dick. Literally pouted. Lips thrusting out sadly, brow furrowing and eyes sad. He wanted to be amused, to laugh at the silliness of it, but the evil bitch was _also _rolling her tongue across the head of his dick in firm, rapid strokes.

His eyes fell closed and once more he was in darkness. He could feel the pressure building up. Could feel the rhythm of her tongue in his chest, in his bones. It was pulsing against every inch of his skin. He realized then it was the song. She was sucking his dick to the beat of the song, matching every complementary melody with her lips and her hand.

_Fuck._

He could feel her mouth in every part of him. From outside in and inside out. Her mouth was tied to the rising crescendo in the background, and he knew what the next movement would be. It was coming. The fire inside him growing, black smoke filling his lungs, waiting to catch. The first spark hit and spread slowly through him, setting his chest on fire. He could feel it tingling up his throat. It was coming. Her mouth moved faster, sucking at the head. Embers grew to flames, the pitch rising. It was coming.

He felt her tense; she was humming, the sensation reverberating with the song through him and back into her mouth. The humming grew and she moaned onto his cock, her back curling. He sucked in a breath, a gasp of needed air and the whole thing went up. A rush of air and the fire tore through him, immolating everything in its path. Fire coursed out of him, all the heat inside rushing up and out through his pores.

Then the blaze was gone and the world was still. Pockets of heat popped to life. His skin, like scorched earth, was warm and spent. He fell back into the beanbag with a huff. He hadn't realized he'd been curling toward her until his back hit the fabric.

Rey was there a moment later, her hands sliding across his abdomen. Up to toy with the hair of his chest, down to play in his pubes. She stood two fingers up like little legs and trotted from the top of his happy trail, down toward his crotch. Her little finger person turned to him when she reached his rapidly shrinking penis and she tried to curl her other fingers to look like it was putting its hands on its hips. The look of frustration on Rey's face as she mimed out her little act, told him what she was thinking. That made him laugh.

"That was too easy." Rey pouted.

"I think you got a bit too into it," Ben replied.

"Oh yes, there was that one bit that I enjoyed a lot. Great fun!" Rey grinned at his crotch, running her fingers through his pubes absently.

He tapped the bottom of her chin, bringing her attention back up from his Kylo. It was Ben's turn. "Fun?"

"_I_ was having fun." She cocked an eyebrow. "You?"

"You're about to have some more." He slid his finger between her legs and she sighed.

* * *

Rey was still reeling from her last orgasm when Ben's fingertips brushed against her clit. She'd been so worked up by him, the way he tasted, the way he moved under her, the sounds he made. She'd needed that release. It hadn't taken long to tease it out, but her body was still sensitive and she jumped at the contact.

"Oh." His fingers slid up and down her cunt lazily. "You _were_ having fun." He slipped his fingers into his mouth and licked his fingers clean.

"When I have you, I'm always having fun," she whispered, eyes fixed on his lips. She wanted the taste on his lips. She wanted to know what her lust tasted like to him, and if only she could get to his lips, he would tell her. He would tell her everything and into his lips she'd spill all her secrets. Every private noise she had to give him. Her most intimate words. The ones that could only be written in saliva and sweat, and cum. It wasn't their language. Everyone knew it, but they had their own private dialect. One they rarely got the chance to practice.

She pressed her lips to his, and she'd been so distracted by them she didn't realize his hand had moved until it slipped inside her. He rolled, flipping her onto her back. He towered over her. Covering the world in his darkness, the moon blacking out the sun. He eclipsed her completely.

Slowly, rhythmically his fingers rolled in and out of her, arcing, receding, probing once more. She could feel that sensation rattle through her like a bass string being plucked, shivering against a sleek black body and falling still, desperate to be plucked once more.

His tongue sank into her as well. It was sweet and heavy in her mouth, probing, exploring, searching for another way in. She wanted to let him in, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She loved having him inside her. He was always welcome. She _had_ to let him in. To drink in his essence and let it mingle with hers. It filled her lungs, scorching hot and radiating through her body. The heat was spreading. Every nerve ending was tingling.

_Please._

He'd said please and she'd denied him.

_Please._

She didn't want to be denied. Her whole body was aching for him, the tingling in her core was vibrating faster, scattering across her skin like tiny pebbles until her whole body was trembling for him.

_Please._

Ben smiled down at her.

"Don't make me beg," she whined.

"Come for me first." He kissed her chin. The edge of her jaw. The pulse in her throat.

She gave up her heartbeat. Let it flutter out of her veins and rise up through her skin and into his waiting mouth. As it left her skin she felt the magic go with it, tearing through her skin violently. The tremors ran through her, head falling back, toes curling as she came. Light filled her body and Ben mumbled into her skin. The incantation to give her heart back. She cried as his fingers fucked her through her orgasm. Felt her body curl instinctively around him and settle like a stone into the beanbag.

His hand stilled, fingers still buried deep inside her. She liked that about Ben. He never rushed away from her. He lingered, let her enjoy the moment, rolling the feeling of him around in her memory for a little while. It always felt too sudden when he left her. She liked the chance to savor it a bit. His smile was lazy, contented.

They lay there for a time, sweaty, happy, lost in the hazy glow. Rey wandered away into idle thoughts, following the spiderweb cracks in the ceiling, drawing pictures with them. Tapping at them like imperfections in glass until they shattered, revealing the world beyond.

She lost several minutes, having wandered into another world. She was in Ben's arms then, rolling on top of him, leaning forward to kiss him again. It was slow and lingering. They had time. There was no hurry. She could spend all evening whispering to him this way. Speaking in tongues.

He was still soft under her and she rubbed herself against him. Teasing Kylo back to life. Offering him a taste of what he could have if only he'd reach out for her. Ben's hands began to move then, feverishly searching her body. Finger pressing into her flesh, searching for an opening. She rolled her hips into him again. She was right there. He knew how to get in. He had the key. She was waiting for him.

Rey continued to grind against him, to feel him growing beneath her, rising for her. Soon enough he slipped inside her – and this was right. Everything was in its proper place again. Ben was inside her and the circuit was closed. The electricity crackled between them. She could feel it arc within her. Using her nerve endings as the electrical pathways that transmitted the signals from his mind into hers.

She rolled against him again and again and again. His body moved with hers, crashing into her and filling her with lightning. Thunder clapped across her tongue, spilling out into the waning afternoon. He was hitting her deep. She could feel him pushing against her, feel his head throbbing inside her as it hit her g-spot. She reached for her clit a fraction of a second behind Ben. His thumb was there, rolling circles under her swollen hood.

_Please._

She felt lips press to her neck, her head already thrown back in pleasure.

_Please._

A steady rumbling was building in her, the static making her toes tingle.

_Please._

It was Ben. He was begging her.

_Please, Rey._

She looked into his eyes, the dark planet in the center and the brown and gold rings around it.

_Please, come for me._

It crackled against her skin like a commandment from Odin. She watched it arc out of the skies, bright and blinding white. It struck the tree where The High One swung. The Slain God. Ruler and Burden of the Gallows. The One Eyed. The Ancient One. The Glad of War.

His body thrashed, the spear striking true and her walls constricted, toes curling, muscles seizing up. She saw The Hanged One turn in her mind's eye and he wore Ben's face. Gaining immortality in the little death. An offering. A sacrifice. A gift.

She sagged in his arms, smiling. He kissed her shoulder. "Why don't you lie down? I'll take it from here."

Rey chuckled as their bodies tumbled around the beanbag. She was still laughing when he slid inside her again, pushing her legs into her chest. She could feel every fucking inch of him inside her. It was maddening. He pulled back slowly and rushed forward. Stars popped behind her eyes. He did it again and she found herself losing words. Strange noises were coming out of her mouth and she had no power over them.

He eased the angle of her legs until her feet touched his chest, then with steady, even, slow strokes, he fucked her. She closed her eyes and let the sensation ripple through. She could feel him so completely, every stroke spreading across her body like a soft blanket brushed across her skin.

"Faster."

"No."

She glared up at him.

"Listen to your elders, _little girl_." He smirked down at her.

She rose to meet him, biting the smirk from his lips. He groaned, tumbling into her and pushing them back into the bag. He kept his steady pace, keeping one of her legs back, fingers digging into the back of her thigh. Now he was rubbing against her clit too and she began to unravel again.

* * *

Ben never tired of watching Rey come. Her eyes fluttered closed, rolling back and disappearing behind her eyelashes. The way she clamped down on him in every possible way. Thick thighs, strong arms, her cunt and her whole body closed around him, drawing him deeper. He hesitated as her orgasm crashed around him, but not for long. He kept his slow, steady rhythm. He was chasing his own now.

He could feel the sensation hiding inside her, and he had to coax it out, to reach for it and take it from her. Her body obliged, gliding against his, hot and damp and singing. It was spreading faster now. Coursing through him, climbing through his body. When it reached his stomach it exploded out of him, flowing back into her in a rush. She held him close, panting in his ear as he thrust into her a few more times, chasing down the sensation roaring through him. Holding on for as long as he could. It faded slowly this time, pulsing, rippling, slowing, receding.

Rey's fingers were in his hair. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her lips on his shoulder, tiny breaths huffing out of her and onto his skin. He clung to her like needed armor. She was his shield against the world. His most treasured security blanket. Behind her walls no one could harm him. With her he was safe. He let himself linger in that place, taking comfort in her until he could no longer wait.

He reached for the condom, carefully sliding himself free. He tied the end off and dropped it into an empty candy bar wrapper on the coffee table. This was his apartment. His only expected visitor was the one who'd helped him make the mess. He wanted to snuggle and did not have time to dispose of the thing properly.

Giving more credence to the theory that marijuana use created a psychic link between them, she rolled toward him obligingly. Her body curled so neatly against his, like it was made to be there. He sighed, wondering how many times he had to think it before he said it. He wanted her to curl against him like that every night. To come for an afternoon and stay forever. All he had to do was ask. To open his mouth and say the words, but words always failed him. He always said too much or too little.

Could he tell her, inebriated as he was, that she was all he thought about when she was gone and all he wanted when she was there? Would she understand what he meant when he told her that she was the source of all magic in the universe and he was addicted to the power? Would she believe him if he explained that all the oxygen he breathed came from her lungs and he rationed it carefully? Would it be too much?

Or would he continue to say the things that were not enough? His smiles weren't loud enough. His kisses weren't strong enough. He was praying she would hear him, see him, know what he wanted, but he was always afraid to say it.

"Now, it's time for a sandwich." She pitched forward and flopped out of the beanbag.

There was no way to gracefully clamber out of a giant beanbag. It was a graceless proposition. Rey did it with an unselfconsciousness that made Ben's nose tingle. It was so unflattering, but done with no hesitation or trepidation. On the borderline of pride in her awkwardness. She turned to him, smiling, not in embarrassment, but utter glee at her own silliness. Hiccupping laughs bubbled up out of Ben, one at a time.

Rey stood, thin and lean and completely naked to him. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Sandwiches are no laughing matter, _old man_." Her face lit up at the end of her proclamation and she darted into the kitchen, nearly crashing into the corner of the bar top as she passed.

"Old man?" Ben hopped out of the bag, indignant, but just as graceless as Rey had been.

She giggled at him from the other side of the island, keeping low as though it would keep her out of sight. A prey animal hiding from its natural predator. Her body was dipped low, and she looked up at him from the very edge of her vision. _Prey_. He was suddenly ravenously hungry.

He ducked around the island and she ran. He chased her through the apartment. Into the bedroom, across the bed, down the hall, into the guest room, back into the hall, around his spartan living room, back around the island.

"Sandwich!" she cried when he caught up to her. "I invoke The Right of Sandwich!"

Their naked bodies crashed into each other. He had her pinned against the countertop, Rey curling away from him with a squeak. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her sideways, into him. She struggled to extricate herself, thumping him in the arm with her tiny fists.

"You must respect The Right of Sandwich!"

It was one of the most English things about Rey. She could eat sandwiches every day, three times a day. She put everything in a sandwich. Taco sandwiches. Lasagna sandwiches. Dorito sandwiches. She was the genius inventor of the Cinnamon Toast Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich and the Nutella, Raspberry, and Ice Cream Waffle sandwich. If it would stay encased in bread long enough for her to get it into her mouth, she would make a sandwich out of it. Rey took her sandwiches very seriously, and The Right of Sandwich must not be fucked with.

Ben released his captive and she nodded curtly at him in thanks. With that, she stormed to the fridge, her toe tapping on the tile as she searched for the sliced meats. This was his favorite part of their little chill sessions. Every time Rey raided his refrigerator she danced. Whether it was rocking out to a soaring metal song, or swaying to a rhythmic electronic track, she danced like no one was watching. She choreographed intricate routines, performing them to Ben, her own private audience.

She bopped her head to a pulsing industrial track. Her hair and breasts flopped wildly as she got into it. She scrunched her nose and began hopping in a weird stutter step in time to the music. She curled her fingers toward him, laden as they were with cold cuts. Dumping them onto the counter, she slithered her way to the pantry and retrieved a couple of baguettes. She twirled them at him as she returned, crumbs flying out and swirling through the air.

Ben laughed like a madman at her display. She was struggling to keep her stern duckface, pushing through the giggle fit as she pirouetted across the kitchen. She returned again with butter for herself and mayonnaise for him because he was a filthy American heathen who didn't know the first fucking thing about eating a proper sandwich.

Ben grabbed her on the way back. "Did you look in the fridge, or did you just go straight for the deli bags?"

Her face lit up. "Did you make me something special?"

"Why don't you go look?" He turned her toward the fridge and gave her butt a pat.

She tiptoed back to the fridge, smiling over her shoulder, tentative as she pulled the door open once more. She scanned the contents with all the curiosity and wonder of a child, her eyes going wide when they fell on the mason jars in the back of the fridge. She pulled one out, squishing the bright orange container to her cheek.

"Coronation chicken!" She jumped into his arms. "Thank you."

Ben felt the smile start in the tips of his toes and wander all the way to the top of his head and back again. "I made enough for you to take some home."

"I haven't returned the jars from the last time," she said, pouting.

He didn't even think about it. He just kissed the pout from her lips. It was what he did when she pouted. There was an order to these things, and it must be followed.

"It's fine. Eventually you'll get up to a whole case and bring them back." He'd meant it in all seriousness. It's what happened the last time.

She swatted his arm, chuckling and turning to her sandwich making.

* * *

Rey loved making sandwiches for Ben. She remembered the first time he'd caught her dancing in the kitchen. She hadn't really been thinking about it. There was music, she was hungry, she danced. It was the way he watched her. She wasn't sure how long it had taken her to fall in love with that look. Like her very movement was the spark that set the universe in motion. Like all music poured out of her, and without her there would be no sound. Like she set the tidal flows to the tempo of her hips. Like stars were born and died and born again inside her.

No one had ever looked at her the way Ben looked at her when they were together.

"I'm having Coronation Chicken too, then?" He looked down at the two sandwiches amused.

"Oh no!" She realized too late she'd emptied the sixteen ounce mason jars onto the two baguettes. She hadn't asked him what he wanted, her mind having wandered away again. To what she could no longer remember, but tried to reach for it anyway.

"It's okay." His fingers ghosted up her arm and she shivered. "I haven't had any yet. I was waiting for you."

She kissed him. He was the best high partner ever. He made her delicious food, got her good Kush, fucked her senseless, and played video games with her after.

They made their way to the beanbag, curled blankets around themselves, and tucked into their sandwiches. Not for the first time, Rey wondered what it would be like to spend more time with Ben. Much more. All of it, if possible. Every time she came over the spark of hope warmed her. That maybe this time he'd ask, or she would. One would ask, the other would agree. They _should_ spend more time together. Why hadn't they thought of it before?

But every time the black dark mirror popped up and reflected her dark fears. This was as good as it would get. There was nothing beyond this. There was only the intense light of Ben's living room and the dark that lived outside his apartment. This was all there was to have of the warmth. She huddled closer to him, taking as much of that warmth as she could. Ben glanced down at her, curry mayonnaise dotting the hairs on his upper lip. She smiled at him and his silly mustache.

"You bring a change?" he asked.

It was code. _"Are you staying tonight?" _he was asking. She nodded, demurely, a thrill running through her at the smile on his face. They couldn't always coordinate these things given how busy they both were. When they could, they sometimes had to be mindful of the time. They preferred to get together for weekends and couldn't always accommodate an overnight stay, but when they could it was magical.

Her sandwich disappeared faster than she wanted and Ben was pulling the empty plate from her fingers as she attempted to lick the drippings from it. He set the plates on the coffee table then curled into her.

"Well, what now? You wanna re-up? Watch a movie? Play more games?"

She snuggled into him. "Let's watch a movie and stop paying attention around the halfway point."

"A long movie or a short movie?"

It was a good question. A long movie would take longer to get to the distracting bits, but with a long movie, they'd have to take it slow to _climax _with the movie. It was a stupid game, but they both loved to play. She wasn't even sure why or how they'd invented it. Those early sessions were hazy now, jumbled up with the many that followed.

"Long," she replied.

"How long? Extended cut of Dune, long? Ironman marathon, long?"

"Ironman marathon!"

Ben chuckled. "Then we're going to need a re-up."

She put a hand on his chest. "Or we could take it slow. One a day."

"That…" His brow pinched for a moment. "That would take until Tuesday."

"Yeah?" The hope sparked up in her again.

Uncertainty was written all over his face and it made her stomach tangle into knots. It made her hungry all over again.

"Seven?" he offered.

She frowned at him, uncertain what he meant. The number could mean so many thing.

"Monday?" he added.

"Seven thirty," she replied, joy spreading through her like warm water.

He sighed, relieved, happy, smiling as he had when she said she'd be spending the night. He kissed her. "Seven thirty."

"And we could do the other MCU films after?" she tried, meekly.

He pulled her closer, a shit eating grin overtaking his face. "Well, we'll have to. And then the special features after that."

Rey's heart soared. "_Then_ we can do Dune?"

Ben laughed. "Rey, my door has always been open whenever you wanted." He leaned into her ear. "Though I'm not waiting for Ironman 2. By the end of one you will be _thoroughly_ distracted."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm one of those writers that loves to talk to people directly so please feel free to reach out to me. You can shoot me an e-mail (available in my profile), send me a PM on Tumblr [@thoseindarkness](https://thoseindarkness.tumblr.com/), or gimme a shout on Twitter [@thoseindarkness](https://twitter.com/thoseindarkness).
> 
> Every author is different so I'm going to be explicit:
> 
> **MY COMMENT SECTION IS OPEN FOR ANY AND ALL POSTERS**
> 
> **You are free to post anything you like in the comments of this story. Point out my grammar and spelling mistakes, talk about areas of the prose that you didn't quite understand/weren't clear, give your personal opinions (positive or negative) about the story. Tell me what you loved. Tell me what you hated. If you felt the characters were OOC I want to know why. What made you uncomfortable? What made you scream at the top of your lungs? How hot did I make you? Give Amazon style reviews (yes, I said it). You can also PM if you don't feel comfortable posting publicly. My box is open (some pun intended).**
> 
> **I want you to say whatever you want. I'm the kind of writer that uses fan fiction as a method for expanding my skill. Your feedback is 24K gold to me no matter what kind. If you have something to say: SAY IT! You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. My skin is mythril, my bones are adamantium, and my heart is encased in unobtainium. Your words cannot hurt me, only make me stronger. I ask only that you not attack each other. I've painted the target on my own back. Please, don't miss.**
> 
> **BOMBS AWAY…**


End file.
